Atlantis On A Bad Day
by tyger cub
Summary: The people of Atlantis have had a couple of bad days. They have recorded them in a collective folder and hidden them away. However, someone coughmecough finds them and decides to read them.Sheir, FordTeyla. READ INSIDE FOR FULL SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

**Title –** Atlantis On A Bad Day

**Author –** angelbaby10105

**Type –** Romance/General/Humor.

**Rating – **T (Just to be Safe – Haven't quite figured out the rating system)

**Season – **Probably somewhere in Season 1.

**Parings –** John/Elizabeth, Aiden/Teyla and others.

**Disclaimer –** Not mine.

**Summary –** The people of Atlantis have had a couple of bad days. They have recorded them in a collective folder and hidden them away. However, someone coughmecough finds them and decides to read them. A series of snippets focusing on Atlantis's Personnel and their bad days.

**A/N – **Hey everyone,

Just to let you know I don't have a beta reader, so there may be a few mistakes in this story. If anyone one wants to be my beta please email me at . Also if there are any mistakes, just mention them in your review (yes…I expect you to review) and I will fix them.

Thanks a bunch

Please R&R

angelbaby10105

* * *

**Atlantis On A Bad Day**

**Chapter 1 – Aiden Ford : One of those days.**

Aiden Ford was having one of those days. You know the days when you swear that you shouldn't have gotten out of bed and things just get progressively worse until you **know **that someone up there has got something against you? Yes, Aiden Ford was having one of those days. Actually, Aiden Ford's one of those days had turned into one of those 48-hour bad days.

Dr Carson Beckett was muttering under his breath as he treated Aiden Ford's wounds, which were a mild concussion and some nasty bruises on his left arm. As you probably guessed, Aiden Ford was annoyed. His day yesterday had been really bad, and he had gotten hardly any sleep so it had turned into one big bad day. All Lt Ford could hear was Dr Rodney McKay complaining that he was going to die, **again! **In addition, Major John Sheppard (his CO) bragging about his huge scar - honestly it was tiny!(1). Aiden sighed as he did a recap of his bad 36 hours so far. Firstly, he was given the job of security guard for the negotiations between Atlantis and the Nanvasis(Nan-Vay-us)…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Hey Sir. Wait up!" Lt Aiden Ford said while he jogged to catch up with Major Sheppard.

"Morning Ford" The Major replied.

The briefing had just finished and Aiden was anxious and curious to see what duty his CO had got.

"So….what duty did you get Sir?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound eager.

"Oh…nothin' much. Ferrying Carson to mainland. What did you get?"

"Security guard for the negotiations"

"Oh ok. See you later" John stated.

Yes Sir"

And with that, Lt Ford and Maj. Sheppard went their separate ways. Major Sheppard headed towards the infirmary to talk to Carson, while Aiden headed of the negotiations.

The Nanvasis were a fairly peaceful and advanced society that had absolutely nothing in common with the Atlantians. No matter how skilled a diplomat, Dr Elizabeth Weir was she just couldn't get them to agree to anything. After 10 hours of negotiations, they hadn't even decided what they were going to eat for lunch… and it was well past that. After a long day, they decided to adjourn until tomorrow where fresher heads could prevail. Aiden didn't get out of the briefing room (where the negotiations where being held) for another 3 hours due to briefings to do with session earlier that day.

By the time Ford had reached his room it 2000 hours and John had come up to him and asked if the wanted to come to the movie night. Aiden had ummed and arred until John mentioned they were going to watch 'Independence Day'(2). 'Independence Day' was Aiden Ford's all time favourite movie, so he just couldn't say no. So he trudged to the movie night. Well after 'Independence Day' it was 2200 hours and Aiden just couldn't be bother to get up, so he stayed lounging in the two seater. It was then that he noticed that he and Teyla extremely close…..closer than usual….but not in your face close, but near that. Bates decided that he wanted to watch the 'The Dune Trilogy, so they did.

Ford fell asleep for about an hour in the second part. He had the weirdest dream. First, he was a cookie and John was trying to eat him. Then Teyla came and said

"No you can't eat Aiden, we have to make him jump of Atlantis first"

At that point, Aiden was himself. Dr Weir then came in and said

"Aiden, your grandparents are here".

When he saw them, they were prawns! Then he was doing Ballet! Just then, he woke up to find Teyla snoozing on his shoulder. It was cute. The Dune Saga finished at roughly 0330 hours. By this point in time, Teyla had moved and they decided to call it quits and go to bed.

Aiden was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Unfortunately, this sleep was short lived as at 0400 hours, Sheppard knocked loudly on his door saying Jinto had gotten lost. _Not Again!_ Thought Aiden. The team spent the next two hours searching for him until Lt Moreton – an Australian soldier – had decided to look in Jinto's quarters. Low and behold, he was there…snoring away. After Lt Moreton had reported, it was 0630 hours and everyone was dismissed from the search. Aiden figured he had just enough time to have a shower, shave and meet the rest of SGA:1 in the mess hall at 0730 hours.

When he arrived in the mess hall, it was 0745 and instantly he knew something was wrong. The mess hall was covered in an eerie silence instead of its normal friendly chatter. It was creeping Aiden out. He slowly made his way to the food rack, grabbed am egg and ham omlette and walked over to Teyla, Rodney and John sitting across from Teyla, next to John.

"What's happening?" he asked John. On duty, Major Sheppard was his commanding officer, Off duty he was a close friend.

"Nothin' much" was the reply.

"Major Sheppard has gotten into a fight with a Nanvasis. Apparently he – the Nanvasis – insulted Earth" Teyla said.

"Did too, insult Earth" came the response.

"Yeah…and they stole all the coffee!" whined Rodney. That was such as Rodney McKay thing to say. Aiden starred at Teyla. She was so pretty. Yes, he had a crush on her. Aiden Ford loved Teyla Emmagan. He knew he probably didn't have a chance, because everyone thought she had a crush on John. Oh Well. Aiden smiled. Surprising Teyla smiled back…or more surprisingly to Aiden. His heart glowed with joy.

"Oh well, we better get going or we'll be late for the briefing" Teyla stated.

John looked at his watch, then nodded in agreement. As they were walking out, a Nanvasis confronted Sheppard a fight began. The men assigned to the Nanvasis security were reluctant to step in, because they were not particularly happy with some of the things the Nanvasis had said about Earth. When they had stepped in, it was only because the Nanvasis has managed to get the upper hand. Everyone knew that Major Sheppard could take care of himself but just in case. When the brawl had ended, SGA-1 has once again tried to leave but had run into Dr Beckett and John has been ushered to the infirmary. Even though it was obvious, even to Carson that Maj. Sheppard has won by a few thousand bruises. Still someone had to report the fight to Dr Weir. Aiden grimaced, he knew that McKay wasn't going to do it as he was already walking towards the infirmary. And Teyla…maybe not. So he started to walk out of the mess hall until Teyla caught up to him and said

"Umm…I'll go to tell Dr Weir about the fight."

"You're sure?" asked Aiden.

"Of course Aiden. Plus I have to talk to her about a few personal problems as well" Teyla replied.

"Ok" Ford stated as he started to walk towards the infirmary and Teyla walked towards to the control room.

When Aiden caught up to Rodney, he found him being beaten up by some Nanvasis. Ford paused, wondering if it was worth getting beaten up to save McKay. Deciding he should do something…he walked in to break up the fight.

* * *

**END OF FLASDBACK

* * *

**

As you can imagine, Lt Ford was kicking himself for going to help McKay. Finally, Aiden has managed to get some sleep. When he woke up, he found that the infirmary was quiet…actually…dead quiet…the silence just before something is going to happen. Suddenly an angry Carson came out of his office with an eager McKay after him.

" Oh come on. It won't hurt you"

Yeah, that's what you said about the last one and I became invisible"

"But this could be a list of ZPM's or access codes to weapon systems"

"NO! Now get out of my infirmary" Carson yelled, and then turned his gaze to Ford.

"Ahh, Lt Ford. You're awake."

Aiden, sort of just sat there, not wanting to get his head bit off.

" I don't bite, you Know"

" I'm not so sure" Aiden replied and Carson chuckled.

"How long have I been asleep" he asked.

"Oh. About 5-6 hours. It's now 5.30pm"

"Thanks. May I leave?"

"Sure"

" Thanks Doc"

And with that, Aiden left. _Obviously,_ he thought _McKay and the Major had been released ages ago. _Ford returned to his quarters, had a shower, changed clothes and suddenly found he was feeling hungary. After a quick check that nothing was dire was happening – no briefings, no break ins, no city alerts - he headed to the mess hall. With Rodney bugging Carson or John to try some ancient device and Teyla in the shooting range, Ford walked up to the self serve counter in the mess hall and got himself a water and some red jelly. Just as he turned around someone shouted his name.

"Lt Ford"

He scanned the room with his eyes to find the person.

"Lt Ford"

It was Doctors Jade Steppans and James Valenio sitting with fellow marine Lt Stewart Moreton. The difference between this group and the others, was that they were Aussies. Aiden has found them to be friendly, easygoing but extremely different to the stereotype Australians. He made his way towards them and sat down.

"Hey guys and girl" Aiden said

"G'Day Mate" James replied with a grin.

"You just love speaking like that, don't you?"

"Oh yeah! It's funny to see peoples faces when they learn that we are from Oz and don't wear studies and eat vegemite" Jade replied.

After skipping through various topics – rumors, experiments, and movies – they found themselves arguing about football.

"You don't even play Rugby League nor have State of Origin! (3)" exclaimed Stewart.

"You're Point? Oh Hello Teyla" Aiden said.

"Hey" came form all three Australians.

"Hello. May I ask a question, Aiden?" Teyla asked.

"It appears you already have." Jade said, laughing at Teyla's confused face along with her fellow Aussies and Aiden.

"Don't worry about them Teyla. You were saying" Ford stated, giving Jade, James and Stewart an evil glare.

"I was wondering if you wanted come for a walk with me?" Teyla questioned.

"Sure. See you round guys…and girl" Aiden said and followed Teyla out of the mess hall, having the feeling that this wasn't just a normal walk.

"So…" Aiden said.

"Tell me about your childhood please Aiden" Teyla asked.

"Why?"  
"I wish to get to know you. Someone's childhood is a contributing factor to the peron they are today."

"Ok. Only if you tell me about yours."

"Deal"

" I was born in……….." Aiden started.

Teyla and Aiden walked around for hours talking about their childhoods, experiences, until they found themselves standing in the moonlight , looking at each other…  
"I like you, Aiden" Teyla said. Aiden was stunned for a moment and then said

"I like you too" Smiling Aiden leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

John and Elizabeth or Beth to John were walking around late that night. When

they found Aiden and Teyla in a kiss in the moonlight. The kiss was so sweet and simple that it haf to be their first kiss. Elizabeth just smiled as they walked past. After they passed them, john said

"Beth. You think we should tell them not to make out while on duty?"

Elizabeth punched John in the arm and he pretented like it hurt. Elizabeth just smiled.

"Its not like we don't"

"I suppose. They are such a cute couple"

"Yeah I know. No teasing"

"Awwww"

And with that John and Elizabeth left that level, leaving Aiden and Teyla to themselves. As they left John Sheppard couldn't help but think _Maybe Ford's day hadn't turned out so bad.

* * *

_

A/N – (1) Ok I know that John probably wouldn't do something like that but Aiden has a mild concussion and is most likely pumped with drugs and/or is tired so that would be what it would sound like. Trust me…..I know!

(2) So maybe this isn't Ford's favourite movie but I like it.

(3) All you Aussies will understand but for everyone else…..State of Origin is a football competition played between two states in Australia – Queensland and New South Wales or the Maroons(the colour) and the Blues. It is 3 games and the best of 3 wins. The losing state must hang the winning States flag on the major bridge in that state. It is played once a year in July or August. FYI – I go for the MAROONS! Aka QUEENSLAND! LONG LIVE THE MAROONS!

Also, I'm from Australia and there are no Australians in Stargate Atlantis so I just added them. You have to have Aussies!

Please R&R

angelbaby10105


	2. Chapter 2

**Atlantis On A Bad Day**

**Chapter 2 – Rodney McKay : In Too Deep!**

"The faster we're fallin  
We're stoppin and stallin  
We're runnin in circles again  
Just as things were lookin up you said it wasn't good enough  
But still we're tryin one more time"

"Can you stop?" an irritated Rodney McKay complained from the other side of the jail cell.

"Chill McKay, I just thought the lyrics matched our current situation," Lt Aiden Ford replied. And as much as it pained McKay to admit it, the lyrics did match their current situation.

After coming through the gate, Major Sheppard had promptly gotten them lost, making them walk in circles for ages, and then when they found the village it turned out that they (the villagers) were pacifists…or at least didn't like visitor's bringing weapons, they on the other hand had no problem throwing people into cells at gun point.

"Well, sorry if I'm a little on edge, we are all going to die for Christ's sake! I mean… I mean just look at our situation! We have been thrown in a cell by violent pacifists, who probably mean to sacrifice us… we are screwed!" Rodney replied, pacing frantically.

"Dr McKay, please calm down," Teyla replied calmly.

"Calm down? Well excuse me, if I react to certain death a certain way ….and…" Rodney said pausing for effect, "my blood glucose level is low, do you have a power bar I'm hungry?"

"Yes, sure I'll ring the guard and get one for you," John replied sarcastically, as Ford continued humming his song, and a deathly silence came over the cell.

The klaxon in the Atlantis Gate room hadn't rung get, and Elizabeth was getting worried. Major Sheppard's team was 20 minutes over due, but of course that didn't mean much for John's team. They were always getting trouble, whether this trouble was harmless or not, remained to be seen.

Walking into the control room, from her office she asked Peter to dial the gate.

"Major Sheppard's team, ma'am?" he asked already knowing the answer, but only beginning to dial the gate when Dr Weir nodded. It was so obvious, that she liked the Major and he liked her back, in fact the whole city knew, all that remained to be seen was if they knew it too. Breaking out of his musing, as the gate 'kawooshed' open, he said to Dr Weir, "Gate's active ma'am." Plus, he hoped McKay was ok, he still had to fix the air conditioning in the control and in Grodin's quarters.

"Major Sheppard, come in please," Elizabeth said into the mike, hoping that there was answer, and explanation. The rest of the control waited with baited breath too, half wanted to know if McKay had been shoot yet, and the others just wanted McKay to hurry up and fix the air conditioner. It was getting really hot; as there are no windows in the control room.

The local natives of Elcesia, or more commonly known as the planet of the violent pacifists, were looking through SGA: 1's gear, when they found a small black box. It had a stick-like thing pokes out the top, and had buttons on the side. Unsure what it was, but excited none the less, the young girl who had found it quickly showed it to everyone else.

Excited, all the natives crowded around the small black box. Taking turns they all poked it, or spoke in hushed tones in a foreign language similar to gibberish for those who had never heard it. The topic for today: the strange device from the savages from another world. Suddenly without warning the small black box, burst into life. The entire native group ran for cover, dropping the black device.

"Major Sheppard, come in please."

Meanwhile back in the cell, McKay was pacing furiously, while Aiden and Teyla where huddled in a corner sleeping, leaving John to listen to McKay's endless babbling.

"I mean, they're going to rescue us, right? I mean they wouldn't abandon us, would they? I mean they can't! Teyla's people would never allow it, and the military wouldn't leave their leader behind…or any military people behind right? And I mean Elizabeth wouldn't leave me behind, would she? I mean I'm the chief scientist, and they wouldn't leave me behind would they? Omg! I'm going to die!"

"McKay!" John yelled in a please-shut-up-your-getting-on-my-nerves voice.

"Well, sorry! I just don't react to … hey wait" he called out after a native who quickly ran past the cell, into the clearing just down the hall and to the right.

The Natives quieted down, as their leader approached the small black box aka radio. Would the device dare speak to their leader? The great Q'tash. As the Q'Tash approached the radio, the rest of the group crept closer very slowly with him.

"Major Sheppard? Dr McKay? Lt Ford? Teyla? Do you read?" the radio burst into life again. "Please respond."

Fleeing away from the radio, the Q'Tash declared, "We must set these savages free or evil will befall us. We do not want them contaminating us!" The villagers cheered as, the Q'Tash ordered two men to set the savages free.

"Can you please let me out!" cried an exasperated Major Sheppard yelled at a passer-by but no one was more surprised then him when two natives actually came up to the cell door and took out the keys.

"Oh now they're going to kill us! Sacrifice us to their heathen god or something," McKay said panicking. "Take Ford, I'm too important to die, don't let me die!"

After opening the door the natives looked at them strangely threw their gear in and half walked, half ran away. Pleased at themselves, they walked back to the Q'Tash and delivered the news that the savages were free.

Grabbing his gear, Sheppard looked for his radio, while Rodney immediately went for the power bars.

"Major Sheppard, please respond. This is Atlantis," the radio came to life, but Rodney looked only mildly interested in the radio, compared to his food.

"This is Sheppard, Atlantis. Sorry we didn't radio in early we just had an interesting encounter with the natives…"

"Interesting?" Rodney butted in, his mouth full of food, "I wouldn't call it interesting, we were imprisoned by violent pacifists, who tried to starve and sacrifice us."

"Eww…Gross McKay! Close your mouth," Aiden commented only to be glared down by Rodney with his pitiful excuse for a glare.

"Debrief, when you back home. Atlantis Out," Elizabeth's voice came over the radio, before static replaced the talking.

"Ok, lets go before the native's change their mind," Teyla commented, as the four began to move out, not being able to wait to get back to Atlantis. Rodney for the food, everyone else, to get away from Rodney and his whinging.

"Hey Ford," John asked out of the blue, "What song were you singing before?"

"Badly!" Rodney interrupted, only to be shot down by three glares.

"In too Deep by Sum 41. Kinda describes us, as in the Atlantis expedition in a way, doesn't it Sir?"

"I think it just might Lieutenant."

A/N: I don't own Stargate Atlantis OR the lyrics from "In too Deep" by Sum 41.

Ok, so what do you think? Flames will be stored and used for warmth in the colder months. Ok just so you know this is set in the **First Season, **so yes Major Sheppard is still a Major, Lt Ford has not gone AWOL yet and we haven't met Ronan or Lorne yet. Also this was meant to be a McKay centric but it sort of developed differently and I was having a bad day, so McKay is whinging annoying, and Teyla doesn't have a big part…sorry! Will try to write a nice McKay or Teyla-centric fic soon. Also, I wrote this when I supposed to be revising for my German Test (which I will have done by the time this is posted), so it may be a bit random.

R and R, tell me what you think

Ciao, tygercub


	3. Chapter 3

**Atlantis on a Bad Day.**

**John Sheppard: Bad Hair Days**

John Sheppard was ironically having a bad hair day. Not in the literal sense, as his hair looked the same as it did every other day, but in a metaphorical sense. In fact, it could be said that his hair was the only thing that had been affected.

Firstly his alarm clock hadn't gone off, so he was running late. Not that late, but late enough that he had to skip his morning jog and quickly grab a bite from the commissary. Even with cutting out half of morning routine, he was still late to the morning briefing. Or more accurately arrived last, and it was clear that every one was waiting for him.

To make matters worse, McKay decided that today was a brilliant day to experiment with various knick knacks that he and his team had found. And of course they needed their favourite guinea pig with the ancient gene. Consequently they had been hounding him all day to help them, and John really didn't have the time.

The mound of paperwork on his desk kept getting higher, especially after the stunt Bates had pulled last week and most of it was due tomorrow. Naturally there was no way for him to have it finished, without pulling an all nighter and foregoing the football match viewing tonight.

Of course it can't be said that John Sheppard was stupid or even stereotypically semi intelligent for the military. He would actually have no trouble finishing it, if he just sat down and worked on it regularly. However John didn't seem to like advertising the fact that he was rather smart and therefore always left his paperwork to the last minute.

His day only seemed to worsen when, the commissary ran out of turkey sandwiches just before he reached the front of the line, and half the military personnel had managed to come down with the flu all at the same time. Not to mention the fact, that he still had to train half the scientists that possessed the gene how to fly the Puddle Jumpers and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

After lunch Teyla kept asking him, if he could escort her to the mainland; while Carson wanted to check his blood work to make sure he wasn't coming down with the flu. The city alarms were going haywire because of something one of the newer scientists tripped and John was starting to get a headache. And wouldn't you know it, to get some headache tablets, he would have to see Carson and get jabbed by needles for about 30 mins for his 'annual' check – up.

Unsurprisingly he really didn't have half an hour to spare and Elizabeth was now hounding him for all the paperwork that sat on his desk unfinished. John sighed, they really needed weekends or public holidays on Atlantis. Jogging to catch Ford before he went across to the mainland, John found himself in the middle of a food fight.

Allowing the first smile all day to grace his lips, he shrugged. If you can't bet them join them. Picking up the closest food item he joined the fight. Afterwards, he really did look like he was having a bad day.

A/N: Not my best piece of writing, I think but I quite like the ending. This had to be the most I have uploaded in a while and its all the on the same day. Lol. Merry Christmas.

Laurs


End file.
